This invention relates to ignitition resistant carbonate polymer compositions containing one or more polyether polyol metal salt complexes.
Polyether polyols are well known from Polyurethanes Chemistry and Technology, Part I by J. H. Saunders and K. C. Frisch (1962) pages 32-43.
Metal salt complexes of these polyether polyols are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,701 and Lundberg et al J. of Polymer Science Part A-1 Vol. 4, pgs. 1563-1577 (1966).
Ignition resistant polycarbonates made with crown ether salts are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,566. However, these crown ethers have the disadvantage that they are too expensive and toxic to be of any practical value.